


bluhbluhfeelings.doc

by swiftMartyrdom (gatonip)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't know??how rap lyrics work??, M/M, so maybe this reads better as slam poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatonip/pseuds/swiftMartyrdom
Summary: On Dave's laptop is a folder labeled 'really kinky porn', which is just full of documents containing rap lyrics in progress. One of them is password protected.





	bluhbluhfeelings.doc

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this hhhh years ago? We're talking pre-finale. It went missing for a while but now it's back and I'm making a 3:30am executive decision to post this because why not
> 
> Anyway here's Wonderwall I mean Dave sorting out shit through rap

It’s a sad game ending everything with ‘no homo’  
As if I gotta label my sexuality as a foe  
That it’s wrong for wanting me to give another person affection.  
What a misguided projection.  
Who said I’ve got an erection  
Just because I wanna hug my good bro here?  
There ain’t nothing weird here  
Not like I actually got a crush brewing here.  
Wait, no, dude, back up that thought train.  
Lying to myself is one pain  
That I’ve already managed to speed on past.  
The hurdle that’s next is coming up fast  
And it’s that  
I don’t quite know when I’m gonna have the nuts  
To tell him, the only one I honestly trust  
That he’s been turning my mind to static.  
Ain’t it fantastic  
Now I can say that out loud to myself and not panic?  
But god, do I wish I could say it to him  
And stomp down the knowledge I’d fall apart if I lost him

Two point five kids and a white picket fence  
But a brick wall would make a much better defense against  
The barrage of old memories  
Of tired old enemies  
Still telling me  
You’re not allowed to go macking on a boy, B.  
And fuck all that stupid societal rage  
Against blue books rocking a sentimentality page.  
I was raised  
To not care about anything.  
Weakness ain’t a strategy  
Stand your ground, don’t flee.  
But maybe trusting people won’t lead to me being dead.  
And maybe loving people goes against everything my bro said.  
But when I look back over at my Kit-Kat  
Suddenly I feel that  
I don’t have to hide inside my head.

Ectosister’s had me pegged since I was a kid.  
Rosey posie, just a little bit nosey  
Freaks me out how much she actually knows me.  
She somehow knew I liked my ‘Kat before I did  
And I assure you on the gay tag this twin's highest bid  
Would have gone on her lot long before it did  
On mine.  
And I whine  
‘Yo girl, you look so fine’  
But in the direction of the neighbor boy  
Acting like he’s so coy  
Like you don’t know how you play with me like a favorite toy  
Like the hipster teens run around preferring their lattes be soy.  
I don’t mean to go making assumptions here  
Let me be crystal clear  
Never fear  
Not one to hold on to false hopes, dear.  
But if somewhere in your little nubby heart of hearts  
This would be something that you would be willing to start  
Then next time we hold hands and I try to ‘no homo’ it  
Call me out on accidentally ruining it  
‘Cause I don’t do it ‘cause I wanna  
I do it ‘cause I gotta  
Lest I fuck up the best thing that I’ve got: ya.  
And maybe we can rock that picket fence some day  
If that’s the kind of thing you’d be into, anyway.  
But before we get there I gotta say all of this to your face  
Gonna have to make my case  
To get you to come back to my place  
For things just a little less platonic than usual.  
Maybe share a kiss that ain’t platonic like usual.  
And I hope I come across as just a little bit casual  
When I finally say that I lo

 

Maybe I’m not quite there yet.  
But we could get to that place, I bet.


End file.
